Agnes (Van Buren)
Agnes is one of the scientists at the Boulder Dome in 2253. Background Agnes is a squat, round older woman with short hair, barely graying, but overly attractive. Born a tribal, and sent to university by her leader parents since they wanted to join NCR, and now specializes in biology and as a doctor. A good manipulator, but only to help people. She hates being trapped in the Dome, wants to see the sky again and misses her tribe and family, but sees the students and truckers as a surrogate. Agnes is also dying of a secret sickness, so may decide to robobrain herself in order to help keep things working at Boulder.Boulder design document/3 - Agnes In 2249 Agnes was a frequent diplomat from the scientific community to the NCR government, most notably President Tandi,Boulder design document/3 - Goddard and as such the preferred leader for Victor Presper's expedition to the Boulder Dome, with a stop-off at Hoover Dam. She was ordered to recruit a particular list of grad students for the expedition and left just two days before the NCR congressional building was destroyed. Travel was hard after that, only by circuitous routes and careful display of her "diplomatic immunity" pass is Agnes' expedition able to reach Hoover Dam a year later. She eventually encountered Goddard and with his contacts and available resources, most notably a military escort and Eddie Galenski with his reinforced truck, they reach the Dome.Boulder design document/1 - History She is the reason Goddard knows about the suspicious happenings that occurred as Agnes set out.Goddard dialogue pieces - Spoken to Presper She, along with the rest of the scientists, was infected with a strain of Limit 115 while exploring one of the Dome's labs.Boulder design document/4 - Research Plague Data Relationships Agnes feels affection for Paul, mostly like a stray son, she realizes he has particular quirks and wants to help him make sense of the world. She suspects he has an addiction to Mentats and is concerned about his health and isolationism. She likes Xian but wishes she'd watch her temper with others. They get along well and confide in each other. She knows James has a gun and doesn't quite trust him to do the right thing, especially with his "yes-man" attitude to Goddard. Donald once lectured Agnes, that annoyed her, but she likes him. However, she is concerned about his subservient nature and the influence James has over him. Daily schedule The scientists have a meticulous daily routine. After waking up, they check the power conduits to the food supply, testing the mix. After that, they check for anything that needs immediate attention, followed by a health check including blood samples and a complete physical, logging it into the computer to study the plague. They check the safety seals in their respective areas and regroup to inspect their protective suits before putting them on and re-inspecting each other's suits. The scientists check their Pip-Boys, log the routine and perform a perimeter walk of Levels 1-3. They log Presper's activity and check on ZAX, getting a report. Finally, they check on the fusion plant and assess the perimeter of the complex for leaks or possible break-ins. After all of this, they will try to spend at least an hour learning something about the Dome and the curriculum.Boulder design document/2 - Dome Scientist Routine Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Trade Holodisks to the Geeks: Talking to Agnes, or indeed any of the scientists, will reveal ZAX's reliance on holodisks. The scientists only have 100 left, and they are being consumed at a rate of one a day. The countdown initiates upon finding out. The Prisoner can trade holodisks with the scientists to prevent them from running out and ZAX from cannibalizing itself.Boulder design document/4 - Trade Holodisks to the Geeks * Heal Helen's Kids: Agnes can be sought for help when dealing with Joshua's lung problem.Boulder design document/4 - Heal Helen's Kids Other interactions * Should the Prisoner enter Agnes' room and try to take items, he will ask him to stop twice, the third time he will leave, gather with the other scientists and convince Goddard to kick the Prisoner out of the dome.Boulder design document/5 - Scripting - Town-Specific * Agnes is infected with the plague. If the Prisoner succeeds in creating a cure he would have been able to heal her and the other scientists.Boulder design document/5 - Room for Improvement * Under the right conditions, Agnes may fall for the Prisoner, however, she is trapped by her sickness, and her protective suit, so is unable to leave with the Prisoner for her own safety.Boulder design document/2 - Emotional Porn - Drama * Agnes is happy to give the Prisoner and any companions a quick biology lesson if they can find the time. Notes Agnes kept a journal during her expedition which can be found and read by the Prisoner.Boulder design document/5 - Cool Shit She also kept her diplomatic pass, even though it would only be useful in areas under NCR control. Appearances Agnes was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Van Buren characters Category:Boulder Dome characters Category:Van Buren scientists ru:Агнес (Van Buren) uk:Агнес (Van Buren)